La historia desconocida: Lindalwen y Frodo
by Lindalwen
Summary: PERDOOOOOON PERDOOOOOOON POR LA DEMORA, YA VOY A PUBLICAR EL CAP. 5!!! LO BUENO SE HACE ESPERAR ,JEJEJE
1. De Lindalwen

1 Fan Fiction  
  
Este es mi primer "fan fiction" (aunque no me gusta demasiado esta expresiÃ³n). QuizÃ¡s no es tan bueno como yo desearÃ­a, porque es difÃ­cil poner en palabras escritas lo que a uno se le pasa por la mente, pero igual espero que les guste.  
  
  
  
La Dama de las Canciones (una historia de Amor)  
  
De esta historia nada se dice en ningÃºn libro, ni hay archivo alguno que la registre. QuizÃ¡ fue olvidada por algÃºn extraÃ±o motivo, pero llegÃ³ a mis oÃ­dos y hoy se las cuento, porque creo que es importante que se sepa.  
  
De Lindalwen (doncella, dama musical, en Quenya) nada se cuenta, y es poco lo que se sabe, pero de no haber sido por ella, tal vez Frodo hubiera fracasado en la MisiÃ³n del Anillo...  
  
Era un dÃ­a de la Primavera de LothlÃ³rien, en el aÃ±o 3000 de la T.E., y por un sendero oculto entre los Mellyrn de flores doradas, se acercaba una figura envuelta en un manto gris.  
  
Un elfo del bosque le saliÃ³ al paso, y en la lengua Silvana de los elfos del bosque, le preguntÃ³ quiÃ©n era y quÃ© deseaba. La figura se quitÃ³ la capucha que la cubrÃ­a y revelÃ³ entonces su rostro bello y joven; su cabello era claro, aunque no dorado, y sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos. La joven conocÃ­a poco de la lengua de lso elfos del bosque, pero le explicÃ³ lo mejor que pudo que viajaba desde muy lejos y que desaba ver a la Dama Galadriel. El elfo, llamado RÃºmil, le indicÃ³ que la siguiera, rumbo a Caras Galadhon, la ciudad. Eran tiempos donde la oscuridad aÃºn no despertaba en el Bosque Negro, y algunos extranjeros aÃºn eran recibidos en LÃ³rien, y tratados con hospitalidad.  
  
La joven no parecÃ­a Ã©lfica, pero era bella, y sus ojos reflejaban que no habÃ­a maldad en su alma. RÃºmil no desconfiÃ³ de ella, ya que cuando caminaba perdida, habÃ­a cantado canciones en la lengua de los Altos Elfos, canciones tristes y hermosas, que hablaban de los DÃ­as Antiguos, y tambiÃ©n de Valinor.  
  
Finalmente, tras recorrer por bastante tiempo el bosque, llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, que miraban al sudoeste.  
  
-Espera aquÃ­- le dijo RÃºmil a la joven- regresarÃ© enseguida.  
  
Ella asintiÃ³, y mientras las puertas de la Ciudad se abrÃ­a y el elfo entraba, ella contemplÃ³ maravillada los altos Ã¡rboles de flores doradas y recordÃ³ los cantos que conocÃ­a y que habÃ­a escuchado de la legendaria ciudad del Bosque de Oro, donde moraban el SeÃ±or Celebron y la Dama Galadriel. TambiÃ©n vio los flets, las grandes plataformas construÃ­das en los Ã¡rboles, utilizadas como vivendas por los elfos. Estaba absorta en sus contemplaciones cuando llegÃ³ RÃºmil y le dijo:  
  
-El SeÃ±or y la Dama te recibirÃ¡n ahora, tienen mucho interÃ©s en hablar contigo.  
  
La joven siguiÃ³ a RÃºmil, atravesando la marvillosa ciudad. Recorrieron numerosos senderos y subieron muchas escaleras, hasta llegar a un sitio elevado donde vieron una fuente que resplandecÃ­a en el campo de hierbas, iluminada por antorchas de plata. Cerca de ahÃ­, hacia el sur, estaba el mallorn mÃ¡s grande que nadie hubiera visto jamÃ¡s. Su tronco gris plateado era liso y enorme, y se elevaba mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de lo que alcanzaba la vista. De un lado del tronco colgaba una escala blanca, y al pie del Ã¡rbol estaba aguardÃ¡ndoloes un elfo. CruzÃ³ unas palabras con RÃºmil, que ella no alcanzÃ³ a entender. El elfo que estaba al pie del Ã¡rbol tocÃ³ una nota en un cuerno y le respondiÃ³ otra voz desde lo alto.  
  
-Vamos- ordenÃ³ RÃºmil.  
  
El elfo comenzÃ³ a trepar por la escala, y la joven lo siguiÃ³. Dentro de todo lo asustada que estaba, pudo observar que en el mallorn habÃ­an muchos flets. Al fin llegaron a una cÃ¡mara ovalada, muy luminosa, que en el centro tenÃ­a el tronco del mallorn. En la cÃ¡mara, se alzaban los orgulloso tronos de Celeborn y Galadriel, que estaban de pie para recibir a la viajera, tal como es la costumbre entre los elfos. La dama hablÃ³, y le dio la bienvendia a la joven en la Lengua ComÃºn y le preguntÃ³ de donde venÃ­a.  
  
-Vengo de muy lejos, SeÃ±ora, de las Tierras Mortales, mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de los confines de este mundo, donde las Lenguas y los Tiempos son distintos- contestÃ³ ella, tambiÃ©n el la Lengua ComÃºn  
  
-Debes tener un nombre, imagino- dijo el SeÃ±or Celeborn  
  
-AsÃ­ es, pero mi nombre es en la lengua de mi paÃ­s, y no puedo pronunciarla fuera de Ã©l.  
  
-Lo comprenderÃ©- dijo la Dama- pero debo darte un nombre, ya que no me agradarÃ­a que una huÃ©sped de la Ciudad del Bosque de Oro no pudiera ser llamada por su nombre. Te he escuchado cantar, en la lengua de los Altos Elfos, y mÃ¡s adelante me gustarÃ­a saber cÃ³mo es que la conoces, ya que ningÃºn mortal ha pisado las tierras Sagradas de Valinor, pero ahora te llamarÃ© Lindalwen, por tu hermosa voz, comparable a la de los Elfos del bosque.  
  
-Es muy amable al llamarme asÃ­, SeÃ±ora, en verdad me siento muy honrada- dijo ella.  
  
Y los dÃ­as fueron pasando el LothlÃ³rien. Lindalwen aprendiÃ³ las artes de los Elfos, y pasÃ³ muchas horas hablando con la Dama Galadriel. Le contÃ³ su origen, y cÃ³mo era que conocÃ­a las canciones de los elfos. En verdad se transformÃ³, casi parecÃ­a una doncella Ã©lfica, de las que quedaban pocas, rescatando la gloria de los primeros dÃ­as, bajo las Estrellas.  
  
Muchas veces se fue de LÃ³rien, y volviÃ³ despuÃ©s, siempre a pasar una temporada en el Bosque de Oro.  
  
Una tarde, cuando se hallaba sobre Cerin Amroth, la colina de las elanor, en compaÃ±Ã­a de la Dama, le comunicÃ³ su decisiÃ³n de partir hacia el Oeste.  
  
-Grandes acontecimientos se aproximan, Lindalwen- dijo la Dama- Grandes y terribles. La oscuridad estÃ¡ despertando y se acerca el final para los elfos en la Tierra Media. No es conveniente viajar, Lindalwen, nunca sabes lo que encontrarÃ¡s. Tal vez quieras mirar en el Espejo de Galadriel.  
  
Lo harÃ©, pero debo reconocer que tengo miedo de lo que pueda ver- djio Lindalwen.  
  
AsÃ­ lo hizo, y se vio a si misma en la Comarca una maÃ±ana soleada, caminando sobre una verde colina. Vio a un joven hobbit, y aunque ella sabÃ­a quien era, no lo dijo. Luego se vio a sÃ­ misma llorando, muy angustiada, en lo que parecÃ­a la Casa de Elrond, y despuÃ©s, el Mar.  
  
En ese momento se interrumpiÃ³ la imagen.  
  
He mirado en el Espejo- dijo Lindalwen- y tengo mÃ¡s dudas que antes de mirar, pero aÃºn asÃ­ partirÃ©.  
  
Si esa es tu voluntad, asÃ­ serÃ¡, pero puedo ver que en este viaje verÃ¡s cosas extraÃ±as, y conocerÃ¡s el Amor y el Dolor. SÃ³lo te darÃ© dos cosas- dijo Galadriel, y le entregÃ³ una gema blanca, engarzada en plata, que relucÃ­a como una estrella, y una espada Ã©lfica . â€"la piedra tiene la luz de la Estrella de EÃ¤rendil, te iluminarÃ¡ en los momentos de oscuridad y te protegerÃ¡ del mal. Ãšsala sÃ³lo cuando la necesites de verdad. Por lo demÃ¡s, ten la espada para enfrentarte a todos los peligros. Se llama Nimrahil. Te deseo en verdad suerte, Lindalwen, Doncella Musical, y usa la capa Ã©lfica que te dio el SeÃ±or de LÃ³rien.  
  
Al amanecer del dÃ­a siguiente, Lindalwen partiÃ³, llevando la capa Ã©lfica y la Luz de EÃ¤rednil y la espada Nimrahil como protecciÃ³n. 


	2. Primer Encuentro

AcÃ¡ estÃ¡ el prometido segundo capÃ­tulo. Espero que les guste...  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo 2. Primer Encuentro  
  
CorrÃ­a septiembre del aÃ±o 3001 (1401, CronologÃ­a de la Comarca). Se acercaba el otoÃ±o, y con Ã©l la tan esperada celebraciÃ³n: El cumpleaÃ±os 111 de Bilbo.  
  
HacÃ­a varias semanas que se hablaba de la fiesta, y toda Hobbiton estaba conmocionada. Los vecinos se preguntaban cuando llegarÃ­an sus invitaciones, y quÃ© tan buenas serÃ­an la bebida y la comida (Bilbo siempre se habÃ­a caracterizado por la excelencia de sus fiestas).  
  
Desde BolsÃ³n Cerrado comenzaron a emitirse pedidos de Ã³rdenes de comida y bebidas a todos los comercios de Hobbiton, Delagua y alrededores. Una gran cantidad de carros cargados subÃ­a a diario la colina de BolsÃ³n Cerrado. Hasta se comentaba que habrÃ­an fuegos artificiales, tal como no los habÃ­an visto desde Ã©pocas legendarias.  
  
En la casa de Bilbo se habÃ­a prohibido la entrada a toda persona ajena a la organizaciÃ³n de la fiesta, y la oficina de correos estaba bloqueada debido a la gran cantidad de invitaciones y confirmaciones a esas invitaciones que se enviaban.  
  
En medio de toda esta conmociÃ³n, una maÃ±ana clara y hermosa de la primera semana de septiembre, Frodo se hallaba en la puerta de BolsÃ³n Cerrado, fumando en su pipa una excelente hierba de la Cuaderna del Sur, cuando vio una figura gris subiendo la colina por el camino. Le pareciÃ³ que venÃ­a cantando algo ininteligible, y sintiÃ³ algo extraÃ±o al mirarla, pero se dijo: - Estos parientes molestos... ya comienzan a molestar desde temprano...  
  
La figura siguiÃ³ acercÃ¡ndose, y a medida que lo hacÃ­a, Frodo se dio cuenta que cantaba en la lengua de los elfos, con una hermosa voz, y que no era ningÃºn pariente, ni nadie que hubiera sido visto antes en la Comarca.  
  
LlegÃ³ finalmente hasta el lugar exacto donde estaba Frodo, y hablando en la Lengua ComÃºn le dijo: - Buenos dÃ­as, Frodo, es decir, SeÃ±or BolsÃ³n...  
  
Frodo se quedÃ³ sorprendido mirÃ¡ndola por unos instantes, hasta que atinÃ³ a decirle: - Pero... pero... Â¿quiÃ©n eres?... Â¿de dÃ³nde vienes?... Â¿cÃ³mo sabes mi nombre?... Es imposible...  
  
- CÃ¡lmate, joven hobbit. ResponderÃ© a todas tus preguntas cuando sea oportuno. Por ahora sÃ³lo voy a decirte- aquÃ­ ella se quitÃ³ la capucha y revelÃ³ su identidad. Era de la raza de los hombres, aunque parecÃ­a una elfa, y era joven y bella- que soy una viajera, que vengo desde muy lejos y que simplemente... sÃ© quiÃ©n eres.  
  
Frodo la mirÃ³, mitad con desconfianza y mitad sorprendido por la belleza de la joven.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo ella- no me mires asÃ­. En la Tierra Media me conocen como Lindalwen. Vengo desde las Tierras Mortales, mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de los Mares, donde los Tiempos son distintos de los de aquÃ­. No puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre, pues no me estÃ¡ permitido pronunciar mi lengua fuera de los lÃ­mites de mis tierras. Pero he vivido mucho tiempo en LothlÃ³rien, y aprendÃ­ las lenguas y las artes de los Elfos; y entre todas mi preferida es la mÃºsica, por eso me llaman Lindalwen.  
  
- Bien- dijo Frodo- eso me deja mÃ¡s tranquilo, pero tal vez mÃ¡s adelante puedas decirme cÃ³mo es que sabes mi nombre.  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
-PensÃ© que eras uno de esos molestos parientes, Â¿sabes? Mi tÃ­o Bilbo darÃ¡ una fiesta pronto, y desde que se difundiÃ³ la noticia, a diario se llena de curiosos y parientes que vienen en el momento mÃ¡s inoportuno.- Frodo hizo un gesto de fastidio- Realmente me molestan.  
  
-No quise molestarte- dijo ella, y la gema que le habÃ­a dado Galadriel reluciÃ³ en su pecho.  
  
-No me referÃ­a a ti- repuso Frodo, sonriendo, y en ese momento vio la gema y sintiÃ³ curiosidad por saber quÃ© era. - Â¿QuÃ© es eso que llevas?  
  
-Es una gema Ã©lfica. Lleva la luz de la estrella de EÃ¤rendil. Me la dio la Dama Galadriel la Ãºltima vez que estuve en LÃ³rien.  
  
-Â¡CÃ³mo me gustarÃ­a poder ver la Ciudad del Bosque de Oro!  
  
-Felices son en verdad los que pueden ver el Reino del Bosque, y a la Dama- dijo una voz que provenÃ­a desde la puerta de BolsÃ³n Cerrado.  
  
-Â¡Bilbo!- dijo Frodo, sorprendido.  
  
-AsÃ­ es, mi querido sobrino. Â¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?  
  
-Bueno, ella es...- comenzÃ³ a decir Frodo.  
  
-Â¡No, no! Â¡SÃ³lo bromeaba!- lo interrumpiÃ³ Bilbo- No pude evitar oÃ­r toda la conversaciÃ³n. Frodo, me sorprendes- Frodo comenzaba a poner cara de sopresa una vez mÃ¡s...- No puedo creer que seas tan descortÃ©s con una dama. DeberÃ­as haberla invitado a pasar.  
  
-Eso iba a hacer â€"dijo Frodo mirando a Bilbo con una expresiÃ³n acusadora.  
  
-Bueno, seÃ±orita, si mi querido sobrino Frodo no quiere presentarme,- dijo Bilbo olvidando completamente lo que habÃ­a dicho hacÃ­a algunos instantes- lo harÃ© yo. Soy Bilbo BolsÃ³n, de BolsÃ³n Cerrado (como si ella no lo supiera), y estoy encantado de conocerle.  
  
Le tomÃ³ la mano y se la besÃ³, como era la costumbre para saludar a las damas.  
  
-Mucho gusto, seÃ±or BolsÃ³n- contestÃ³ ella.  
  
-Nada de eso. Soy Bilbo para los amigos, y si usted viene de la Tierra de los Elfos, entonces puede considerarse mi amiga.  
  
-De acuerdo, BILBO.  
  
-Ahora sÃ­, tal vez quiera pasar a comer algo. Estaba por tomar mi segundo desayuno. Pase, adelante. Luego podrÃ¡ contarme de sus aventuras y de LothlÃ³rien.  
  
Bilbo y Lindalwen entraron en BolsÃ³n Cerrado, pero Frodo se quedÃ³ afuera, pensando... HacÃ­a sÃ³lo unos minutos era un hobbit como cualquier otro de la Comarca, a punto de alcanzar la mayorÃ­a de edad (33 aÃ±os, entre los hobbits), y ahora se sentÃ­a tan extraÃ±o... ParecÃ­a que la reciÃ©n llegada habÃ­a cambiado su manera de ver las cosas. Antes amaba los paseos por la Comarca y alredeores con Bilbo, o con sus jÃ³venes amigos, Meriadoc Brandigamo, Peregrin Tuk, Gordo Bolger, e incluso Samsagaz Gamyi, el jardinero. Ahora todo aquello le parecÃ­a lejano. Por un instante pensÃ³ que sÃ³lo querÃ­a estar con ella, con Lindalwen, seguirla donde fuera... Se sentÃ­a casi estÃºpido.  
  
-EstÃ¡s loco, Frodo- se decÃ­a- No puedes estar ... Â¡enamorado? de ella... NO.  
  
Pensando en esto estaba Frodo cuando una voz lo sacÃ³ de sus reflexiones y cayÃ³ en la cuenta de que alguien ademÃ¡s de Bilbo habÃ­a oÃ­do su conversaciÃ³n con Lindalwen.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as, seÃ±or Frodo- dijo alegremente Samsagaz Gamyi (vecino y sirviente de Bilbo y Frodo)  
  
Frodo se sobresaltÃ³, temiendo que Sam hubiera oÃ­do sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
  
-Ho... hola Sam, Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡s?  
  
-Muy bien, SeÃ±or, pero... quisiera preguntarle algo, si usted me permite...  
  
-Adelante, Sam- dijo Frodo, convencido de que Sam lo habÃ­a oÃ­do pensar en voz alta.  
  
-...Quisiera saber quiÃ©n es esa mujer que entrÃ³ a la casa con el seÃ±or Bilbo, si usted me entiende...  
  
Frodo se sintiÃ³ aliviado, despuÃ©s de todo Sam no lo habÃ­a oÃ­do.  
  
-PensÃ© que habÃ­as presenciado toda la conversaciÃ³n- dijo.  
  
-Pues, no, seÃ±or, sÃ³lo vi cuando ella entrÃ³ a la casa, y discÃºlpeme por entrometido, pero ya sabe que no me gustan los extraÃ±os...  
  
-Tranquilo, Sam. Ella no va a arruinar tus flores ni a hacernos daÃ±o. Es buena y amable (y bella, pensÃ³ Frodo, aunque no lo dijo). Vive en LothlÃ³rien, aunque no es de la raza de los elfos. Se llama Lindalwen... Â¿no es un hermoso nombre?  
  
-SÃ­, lo es, aunque no sÃ© quÃ© significa. Tal vez usted pueda decÃ­rmelo, seÃ±or, si usted desea.  
  
Pero Frodo no contestÃ³. Se habÃ­a quedado mirando al vacÃ­o con una expresiÃ³n extraÃ±a y pensativa en sus hermosos ojos azules.  
  
-SeÃ±or... Â¿quÃ© le ocurre?- preguntÃ³ Sam, un poco preocupado por su amo.  
  
Frodo saliÃ³ de sus ensoÃ±aciones y le respondiÃ³ con una voz triste y apagada que no parecÃ­a la suya:- Nada, Sam, nada...  
  
-Se ve extraÃ±o, seÃ±or-dijo Sam  
  
-Me siento extraÃ±o, en verdad- contestÃ³ Frodo- Tal vez quieras acompaÃ±arme, Sam, darÃ© un paseo.  
  
-De acuerdo, seÃ±or, pero tendrÃ¡ que contarme quÃ© le sucede, pues no parece el de siempre.  
  
En verdad Frodo no deseaba hablar con nadie del asunto, al menos por el momento, pero Sam era tan insistente que se vio obligado a contarle, aunque no le dijo todo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Lindalwen estaba en BolsÃ³n Cerrado con Bilbo, relatÃ¡ndole sus viajes y aventuras.  
  
-Me gustarÃ­a conocer LothlÃ³rien algÃºn dÃ­a- dijo Bilbo- pero por ahora sÃ³lo irÃ© hasta Rivendel. Tal vez despuÃ©s de la fiesta... No lo sÃ©. Quiero ver las montaÃ±as y los campos salvajes otra vez...  
  
-QuizÃ¡s yo tambiÃ©n vaya a Rivendel, pero antes pasarÃ© un tiempo en mi Hogar, en las Tierras Mortales, al menos unos dÃ­as.  
  
-OlvidÃ© decirle algo, seÃ±orita Lindalwen. EstÃ¡ invitada a la fiesta. Me agradarÃ­a mucho que asistiera, y sÃ© de alguien al que le agradarÃ­a aÃºn mÃ¡s... Y, ademÃ¡s quisiera presentarle a Gandalf. Estoy seguro que Ã©l se interesarÃ¡ en hablar con usted.  
  
-Me encantarÃ­a venir, es usted muy amable.  
  
Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, y Lindalwen habÃ­a salido a recorrer un poco de la Comarca, dejando a Bilbo con los preparativos para la fiesta.  
  
Cerca del molino de Delagua se encontrÃ³ con Frodo y Sam, que iban caminando y al parecer hablando de algo muy importante (...), y relacionado con ella, a juzgar por la expresiÃ³n que pusieron los dos cuando la vieron.  
  
-Bueno, Sam- dijo Frodo sin que Lindalwen pudiera escucharlo- te la presentarÃ© para que te saques tus dudas con respecto a ella.  
  
-De verdad es hermosa- dijo Sam asombrado.  
  
-Â¿Lo ves?  
  
-Hola, Frodo!!!- lo saludÃ³ Lindalwen- Â¿no me vas a presentar a Sam?  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo sabe mi nombre?- preguntÃ³ asombrado Sam a Frodo  
  
-Shh... no lo sÃ©- dijo Frodo a Sam entre dientes, y despuÃ©s se volviÃ³ a Lindalwen y agregÃ³- Este es Samsagaz Gamyi, Sam.  
  
-Hola, Sam. Soy Lindalwen, de LothlÃ³rien.  
  
-Â¿De LothlÃ³rien? Â¿Entonces conoce a los Elfos?- La opiniÃ³n de Sam con respecto a ella comenzaba a cambiar.  
  
-Claro que sÃ­, soy amiga de los Elfos, y en alguna ocasiÃ³n te contarÃ© sobre ellos...  
  
-TambiÃ©n me contarÃ¡ sobre otras cosas, y sobre cÃ³mo sabe mi nombre  
  
-Eso serÃ¡ tal vez mÃ¡s adelante, Sam, no puedo decir nada de eso hasta que no pasen todas las cosas que aÃºn deben pasar...  
  
Sam fue acostumbrÃ¡ndose de a poco a Lindalwen. Al principio le costÃ³ aceptarla, pero cuando ella comenzÃ³ a relatarle historias sobre los elfos, fue ganÃ¡ndose su confianza y hasta su amistad.  
  
Lindalwen tambiÃ©n hizo una gran amistad con Bilbo, con el que compartÃ­a anÃ©cdotas de sus viajes.  
  
Pero lo que sin duda quedarÃ­a mÃ¡s grabado en su memoria serÃ­an sus largos paseos con Frodo, y los atardeceres que contemplaron juntos. Hablaban de cualquier cosa. A veces ella le contaba sobre sus tierras, y sobre LÃ³rien, y Ã©l le contaba sobre sus aventuras en la Comarca con sus amigos.  
  
Una maÃ±ana de fines de la segunda semana de septiembre, tras volver de un paseo sola, Lindalwen se encontrÃ³ con un gran revuelo en BolsÃ³n Cerrado. HabÃ­a llegado el tan famoso mago Gandalf, un gran amigo de Bilbo. En verdad eran muchas las historias extraÃ±as que se contaban sobre Ã©l y poco lo que se sabÃ­a en realidad, pero Lindalwen se morÃ­a de ganas de conocerlo.  
  
Entro en la casa y Bilbo la llamÃ³ y le dijo:  
  
-Lindalwen, aquÃ­ estÃ¡ alguien que quiero presentarte y que tambiÃ©n quiere conocerte  
  
-Supongo que debe ser...- comenzÃ³ a decir Lindalwen  
  
-Gandalf el Gris, mucho gusto.  
  
-De verdad deseaba conocerlo, seÃ±or Gandalf. Soy Lindalwen de LothlÃ³rien.  
  
-SÃ© algo de ti, el viejo Bilbo me ha contado muchas cosas y en verdad me gustarÃ­a hablar contigo, cuando se dÃ© la ocasiÃ³n.  
  
-A mi tambiÃ©n me gustarÃ­a hablar con usted...  
  
Finalmente se dio la ocasiÃ³n. Justo un dÃ­a antes de la partida de Lindalwen, es decir, tres dÃ­as antes de la fiesta.  
  
-Tengo entendido que no eres de aquÃ­, Lindalwen- dijo Gandalf.  
  
-AsÃ­ es, vengo de las Tierras Mortales- contestÃ³ ella.  
  
-Â¿Y cÃ³mo es que estÃ¡s aquÃ­? Â¿CÃ³mo llegaste a la Tierra Media?  
  
-En verdad ni yo misma lo sÃ© muy bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez. Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en mi casa y de repente me encontrÃ© caminando por el bosque de Lothlorien.... sÃ© que sonarÃ¡ extraÃ±o y absurdo, o parecerÃ¡ un sueÃ±o, pero asÃ­ fue. En realidad me habÃ­a pasado en sueÃ±os muchas veces antes, pero es real. Ahora puedo volver a las Tierras Mortales siguiendo un camino escondido, y regresar aquÃ­ por el mismo lugar.  
  
-CuÃ©ntame algo mÃ¡s de las Tierras Mortales. Conozco la Tierra Media , e incluso el Oeste Lejano, vine de allÃ­ en mi juventud... pero nada sÃ© del lugar de donde vienes.  
  
-En las Tierras Mortales los tiempos son muy distintos, y tambiÃ©n las lenguas y las costumbres. Y sÃ© algo de los acontecimientos que se acercan...  
  
Gandalf la mirÃ³ con interÃ©s  
  
-SÃ© que usted tambiÃ©n sabe algo. Pero allÃ­ todo esto que estÃ¡ por suceder estÃ¡ escrito, y no es mÃ¡s que una leyenda. SÃ© de todos los acontecimientos que estÃ¡n por venir y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlos, pues serÃ­a cambiar la Historia, y eso no le estÃ¡ permitido a nadie.  
  
-Me sorprendes, en verdad, y te pido por favor que no digas nada a nadie de lo que sabes, y cuÃ­date, porque cualquier cosa podrÃ­a cambiar el curso de la historia. Yo no sÃ© lo que sucederÃ¡, sÃ³lo lo sospecho y temo. Vulevo a repetÃ­rtelo, jovencita: no le digas nada a nadie, ni de esta conversaciÃ³n tampoco.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, seÃ±or, lo prometo. Usted es la segunda persona a la que le digo esto  
  
-Â¡Â¿QUÃ‰?! Â¿Alguien mÃ¡s lo sabe?  
  
-Si, seÃ±or. Galadriel, la Dama de Lorien  
  
Gandalf suspirÃ³ aliviado  
  
-Espero que nadie mÃ¡s lo sepa. Shora que esto ya estÃ¡ aclarado, te advierto que tengas cuidado. Pues sabes lo que pasarÃ¡ con la Historia, mas no conoces tu destino.  
  
-Lo sÃ©- dijo Lindalwen- pues la dama Galadriel ya me lo dijo, y mirÃ© en su espejo.  
  
-Entonces ya estÃ¡s advertida. CuÃ­date en tu viaje y vuelve para la fiesta. Bilbo te espera y Ã©l no es el Ãºnico...  
  
-QuÃ© raro- pensÃ³ Lindalwen. Era la segunda vez que le decÃ­an que alguien estaba interesado en que ella asistiera a la fiesta.  
  
Al amanecer del dÃ­a siguiente, Lindalwen se despidiÃ³ de todos y partiÃ³ en silencio, pero cuando bajaba la colina, una voz la sorprendiÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Lindalwen!- la llamÃ³ Frodo- PromÃ©teme que volverÃ¡s para la fiesta  
  
-Claro que volverÃ©- dijo ella- te lo prometo, sÃ© que tambiÃ©n tÃº cumples aÃ±os y no te dejarÃ© solo en el dÃ­a que alcnazas la mayorÃ­a de edad. Pero debo advertirte que no soy muy buena bailando.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso.  
  
-AdiÃ³s, Frodo.  
  
-AdiÃ³s, te esperarÃ© aquÃ­...  
  
Entonces Lindalwen comprendiÃ³ por quÃ© Gandalf y Bilbo le habÃ­an dicho que alguien deseaba que ella fuera a la fiesta.  
  
  
  
Bueno, hasta acÃ¡ llega el capÃ­tulo 2. Tal vez sea un poco cursi, pero Â¿quÃ© mÃ¡s quieren? Es una historia de amor. Pronto el capÃ­tulo 3!!!!!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR 


	3. La fiesta de Bilbo

Ultimo momento!!!! CAPÃ 


	4. Revelaciones Importantes

Bueno, acÃ¡ estÃ¡ el capÃ­tulo 4 . PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA!!!!! y por favor, no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo 4- Revelaciones Importantes  
  
En los aÃ±os que mediaron entre la partida de Bilbo y el comienzo de la misiÃ³n del Anillo, Lindalwen volviÃ³ muchas veces a BolsÃ³n Cerrado. Pasaba un tiempo allÃ­, y luego volvÃ­a a LothlÃ³rien, y tambiÃ©n a sus Tierras Mortales.  
  
Eran felices, pero el deseo de Frodo por ver a Bilbo era cada vez mÃ¡s fuerte. Lindalwen lo comprendÃ­a, pues sabÃ­a que Bilbo era como un padre para Frodo, pero no querÃ­a permitir que partiese, porque en sus idas y venidas habÃ­a oÃ­do noticias de cosas extraÃ±as, y porque sabÃ­a lo que pasarÃ­a mas adelante. SolÃ­a aconsejarle que esperara noticias de Gandalf, pero como el mago no daba seÃ±ales de aparecer, en ausencia de Lindalwen, Frodo andaba constantemente en busca de noticias. Se encontraba a menudo con enanos de distintas clases que venÃ­an del sur a las minas de Ered Luin. Estaban preocupados y algunos hablaban del enemigo y las Tierras de Mordor.  
  
"ParecÃ­a que el poder malÃ©fico del Bosque Negro habÃ­a desaparecido gracias a la intervenciÃ³n del Concilio Blanco, pero sÃ³lo para reaparecer con poder todavÃ­a mayor en las viejas fortificaciones de Mordor. Se decÃ­a que la Torre Oscura habÃ­a sido reedificada. (...) Los orcos se multiplicaban de nuevo en las montaÃ±as. Los trolls estaban en todas partes. (...) Y tambiÃ©n se hablaba de criaturas mÃ¡s espantosas, pero que no tenÃ­an nombre."  
  
Pocos de los hobbits comunes sabÃ­an esto, pero pronto comenzaron a oÃ­rse cuentos y rumores sobre cosas extraÃ±as que sucedÃ­an en el Lejano Este.  
  
Era la primavera del quincuagÃ©simo aÃ±o de Frodo. Las hierbas y Ã¡rboles crecÃ­an con un verde brillanTe y hermoso, y las flores asomaban con sus alegres colores en el jardÃ­n.  
  
Frodo y Lindalwen contemplaban juntos el atardecer (como ya era su costumbre), y hablaban de muchas cosas.  
  
-Â¡CÃ³mo quisiera ver al viejo Bilbo otra vez!- exclamÃ³ con tristeza Frodo.  
  
-Lo sÃ©- dijo ella tranquilamente_ pero no puedes partir todavÃ­a...  
  
Iba a decirle que correrÃ­a grandes peligros y que tenÃ­a una gran misiÃ³n por delante, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, recordando la promesa que le habÃ­a hecho a Gandalf.  
  
-Espera un poco mÃ¡s- dijo Lindalwen. Le tomÃ³ la mano y le sonriÃ³- Presiento que Gandalf ya no tardarÃ¡, y traerÃ¡ noticias importantes.  
  
Tras este gesto de Lindalwen, Frodo tambiÃ©n le sonriÃ³. Luego la besÃ³ y le dijo:  
  
-No sÃ© que harÃ­a sin ti  
  
-Probablemente vagarÃ­as perdido por las Tierras Ã 


End file.
